


Memorable

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [16]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'...Annie, I'm really sorry.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #291 – _Neat_.

'...Annie, I'm really sorry.'

'Don't be so hard on yourself, Sam. Not like you have any control over the weather.'

'Yeah, but – I mean. It's our first date. I wanted it to be memorable. I had plans – great, and now you're laughing at me. I honestly hadn't thought this night could get any better, and yet it just does.'

'Oh Sam. I'm not laughing at you, you silly bugger – you can't plan your way around every occasion. Life isn't always tidy, neat – sometimes you get rained on.'

'You mean to say it's messy.'

'Yeah. But that's what makes it fun.'


End file.
